onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Inuarashi Musketeer Squad
|affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom |occupation = Military |leader = Inuarashi (Commander), Shishilian (Captain) |status = Active }} The Inuarashi Musketeer Squad is the main diurnal combat force of the Mokomo Dukedom that operates under the command of Duke Inuarashi. It is the daytime counterpart of the Guardians who operate under Master Nekomamushi. Among them are three minks known as , who possess the authority to command the other Musketeers and are themselves led by Shishilian. Organization The Musketeer Squad is comprised of a mix of male and female minks. They are led by the Three Musketeers of Inuarashi, whom they take orders from. Every musketeer also answers to Duke Inuarashi. Members Abilities and Powers In a country inhabited by the Mink Tribe, where even the civilians are natural-born warriors capable of battling members of the Beasts Pirates, the Musketeers are even more powerful and skilled, each one having been trained to a higher standard of combat in order to attain their position. In battle, almost all Musketeers use swords, (Carrot, however uses paw-like gauntlets), and they can all use Electro, which some channel through their weapons. After the beginning of the feud between Inuarashi and Nekomamushi and prior to the arrival of the samurai from Wano Country, the Musketeers were active only from 6:00 AM until 6:00 PM, at which point they passed on their nighttime duties to Nekomamushi's Guardians from 6:00 P.M. to 6:00 A.M.; however, at the behest of Kozuki Momonosuke, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi have formed a truce, thus allowing the Musketeers to wake up and go to sleep whenever they please. The Three Inuarashi Musketeers are the strongest of the Musketeers and have authority over the rest of the squad. History Past Ever since Inuarashi and Nekomamushi began their feud, the Musketeers have mainly operated during the daytime (6:00 A.M. to 6:00 P.M.) while leaving their combat duties to the Guardians during the night. When Jack and the Beasts Pirates invaded the Mokomo Dukedom in search of Raizo, the Musketeers met the Gifters in battle as the more agile members escorted the civilians to safety. Inuarashi arrived and attempted to convince Jack to stop his assault, but had his proposition rejected and so began fighting alongside the Musketeers. When the clock struck 6:00 P.M. and Nekomamushi awoke, Inuarashi ordered the Musketeers to retreat so the Guardians could take over. The battle lasted for five days, with the Musketeers switching in during the daytime. After Jack and the Beasts Pirates destroyed Kurau City with Caesar Clown's poisonous Koro gas, many of the Musketeers were slaughtered, with the strongest of them being crucified and tortured for information regarding Raizo. Sanji's group arrived a day later, discovered the fallen minks, and saved them from death. Many Musketeers took refuge in the Right Belly Fortress. Zou Arc When Wanda and Carrot brought the other Straw Hat Pirates to the Right Belly Fortress, the Musketeers feasted with them to celebrate before learning that Inuarashi had woken from his coma. As the Straw Hats reached Inuarashi's sanatorium, Shishilian threw some Musketeers into the Bottomless Valley for being too soft before profusely thanking the Straw Hats for saving the Mokomo Dukedom. At 6:00 P.M., all the Musketeers fell asleep alongside Inuarashi. The next day, Inuarashi led the Musketeers to Kurau City upon being alerted to the presence of samurai, only to encounter Nekomamushi, with whom he clashed as the Musketeers tried to stop him. However, when the samurai revealed themselves, the Musketeers knelt before them alongside the rest of the minks while revealing that Raizo was safe and on Zou. After Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly formed a truce to avoid agitating their master Kozuki Momonosuke, the Musketeers and Guardians were overjoyed and planned to throw a party to commemorate the occasion. However, Jack and his fleet had returned to Zou and attempted to bring down Zunesha, and the Musketeers and other minks began panicking as the elephant shook under Jack's attack. The Musketeers and other minks prepared to head out to sea to engage Jack, but Jack's fleet was suddenly annihilated by Zunesha at Momonosuke's command, which calmed down the minks. After some Musketeers unsuccessfully attempted to join Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team, they bid farewell to the pirates and samurai who set off to Whole Cake Island and Wano Country. Carrot secretly and unexpectedly joined the Sanji Retrieval Team, and the other Musketeers were unaware of her departure until after she had departed from Zou. Wano Country Arc After infiltrating Wano Country, the Musketeers worked to steal food and weapons from the Beasts Pirates and they left a note saying that Shutenmaru and his gang were responsible for the thefts. Trivia *The name of the squad is a reference to the novel The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. References Site Navigation it:Moschettieri es:Escuadrón de Mosqueteros de Inuarashi fr:Escouade de Mousquetaires pl:Muszkieterowie Category:Inuarashi Musketeer Squad Category:Swordsmen